Day off
by Htress
Summary: Prequel to 'I care', and inspired of my own experience... How did Sephiroth and Cloud come to care for each other? I love to see Cloud sick, I don't know why?


Disclaimer

I do not own FF7… Awwww, life sucks. This fic is inspired by my experience with appendicitis.. I was wondering, what it could be like if Cloud was contracting it during his stay with the Shinra army? Will Sephiroth overcome his shyness and actually care about the blond? That's how they come to care for each other. Yaoi possibility…=^_^=

Day off

Cloud Strife looked at the clock wearily. 3:45. Still an hour to go before going home. A shiver went down his spine. Not only was he the scapegoat of the entire squad, but he had been forced to share the dorm of the squad leader. And it was no other than General Sephiroth himself. He sighed; the man was his hero, but he was rarely speaking to him.

Finally, another trooper arrived to relieve him and he could go home. God he was tired; he was there since 8:00 pm. He trudged home with a headache and a stinging pain in his stomach. He took care not to make any noise when he entered, but he noticed that the General Sephiroth was already at the table, reading a report.

Cloud nodded to his superior, then looked at the stairs. Somehow he didn't feel like climbing the stairs… He walked, or rather wobbled, to the couch.

- Are you hurt?

The blond was actually surprised. He turned and smiled.

- I don't think so, sir, I'm just tired. But, thank you for asking.

Cloud wasn't sure, but he thought he had seen Sephiroth's cheeks flame up as he almost nuzzled back his report. He lay back on the couch, stepping out of his jacked and he turned on his side. After few minutes, he was fast asleep. He was not aware of the shadow looming over him. Sephiroth shyly reached for a golden lock, quickly retracting his hand when the youth twitched. He was doing this often at night, when Cloud was asleep, he would go to his room and take a peek; he couldn't help it… At first when they told him he was going to have a roommate, Sephiroth wasn't very happy. But the first time he met the blond, and seen his eyes, he started experiencing strange feelings. He was attracted by him. When he was sure Cloud was asleep, he went to retrieve his quilt and draped it over the sleeping form. Then, with a sigh, he left for his office.

*******

Cloud woke up in the evening, all wrapped up in a heavy quilt, feeling a little weird. He got up, only to discover that the pain in his stomach had increased. Then he realised the blanket was not from his bed, but from his superior's. He carefully folded it and put it on the armchair. He couldn't bring himself to go into Sephiroth's bedroom, he was too afraid.

The blond walked to the kitchen and forced himself to eat something before picking up the phone. He couldn't even stand up, so he couldn't guard a corridor for eight hours either. After that, he scribbled down a note for Sephiroth and then climbed the stairs to reach his bedroom. But he had to go to the bathroom first, and took some painkiller before curling into his bed. He had terrible nightmares that night and woke up in sweat, hurt and trembling. Cloud groped his way to the bathroom, he felt like a truck just hit him, to take again painkillers, then returned to sleep. Nightmares didn't leave him, and he fitfully slept the day off.

Sephiroth entered his quarters at ten. It was always like that: his days started early, ended late. He took off his boots, put his reports on the table, took the time to read the small note (and pocketed it), and was about to enter his room when he heard painful moans upstairs. Quietly he made his way to Cloud's bedroom. The blond was writhing in pain, the covers in disarray all around him. The trashcan was near the bed; he had been sick. He got closer and carefully covered the blond with a sheet; this had the desired effect, and the blond calmed down a little. But still, it was worrying him. He would report him sick tomorrow and talk to someone about this.

**********

A soft knock at the door of his office made him jump. He was expecting this, but not that early. He gave the permission to come in and a dark haired man entered. The Commander of SOLDIER saluted, his spikes sticking up wildly behind his back. The General motioned for him to sit down on the small leather couch, meaning that he wanted to talk about something else than his job.

- Thank you, Zachary, for coming so quickly.

- What is the matter, Seph? Is your roommate annoying you?

Despite all his efforts, Sephiroth couldn't stop his Commander from calling him by that name.

- It is about him, but not in that way, Zack, he replied sternly. He worries me.

- How so? Is he taking drugs?

It was relatively frequent in the barracks, the candidates for SOLDIER program were often keeping up by taking speeds and other drugs.

- No. I think he is seriously ill. But I don't know, I never been sick myself.

- It's true he reported sick two days in a row…, Zack said pensively, and I'm not a doctor, but I could check him up and tell you if it is serious.

Sephiroth nodded, putting down his pen and report to follow his second to his quarters. On the way, though, he could not tell why Zack was smiling that much. The General punched the code and the door opened with a soft swishing sound. Silence welcomed them. Sephiroth didn't like that and he almost raced upstairs. Cloud hadn't moved since last night. His brow was riveted with sweat, he was no longer moaning. The General kneeled down and shook him a little.

- Cloud? Cloud, do you hear me? Sephiroth asked softly

- Mommy… Hurts…

- Zack, I don't like this!

The dark haired man had his eyes wide; he'd never seen Sephiroth like that. But he had to admit, the blond, curled on his side, eyes half closed, was very preoccupying. By looking in the trashcan, he could see that Cloud wasn't faking. He pushed Sephiroth gently so he could be at the blond's eye level.

- Hey, Cloud… Where do you hurt?, he asked softly, There?

He palpated very carefully the stomach, then lower, lower… And when he touched the right side of the abdomen, Cloud heaved. Zack guided him to the trashcan, putting a hand on his forehead. The lad was feverish. It was more than a simple indigestion, even more than gastroenteritis… More than any simple things he had seen or experienced.

- We are better to take him to the sickbay, Seph, I think you were right. He is very sick. Can you carry him?

- Yes, yes I will. Just open the way.

- Cloud? We will carry you to the sickbay, okay? Just stay still.

Sephiroth bent down, wrapping the shivering body of his roommate in the quilt before cradling him carefully in his arms. Unconsciously he blushed, being so close to the blond without him knowing it was very thrilling. Zack seemed to notice, though, but he had not the time to explain himself now. Cloud needed medical attention. The dark haired man opened the doors in front of him, and in no time they were taking the blond to a bed into the medical centre of the academy.

- General Sephiroth?!? What is going on? Is this your-

- Hey doc Cooper!, interrupted Zack, General Sephiroth's roommate is rather sick. He's got fever and he seems in pain…

- Okay. Put him here.

The doctor carefully removed the thick blanket covering the blond, under the watchful eye of the General, then evaluated Cloud's conscious state. Shaking his head, he began the physical examination, and came to a serious conclusion when he got the same reaction than Zack by touching his abdomen.

- Oh, this poor young man must be suffering terribly. Tara! Tara, bring me two sedatives and prepare the team for an emergency surgery!, he said to the nurse.

- What does he have?

- General Sephiroth, your roommate is suffering from appendicitis. Rather advanced case, with that. I have to operate him at once and very quickly, or it could worsen even more and turn into a general sanguine poisoning. He should be here in two hours if you wish to see him.

The blonde nurse came with the sedatives, then they took Cloud's stretcher to the surgery unit. Sephiroth was stunned, and Zack had to shake him to bring him back on earth. They left the medical centre.

- Come on, he'll be alright.

But it did not reassure him for a second.

*********

Cloud waved in and out of consciousness. There were people nearby, that he could tell. He was hurt, racked by tremors and suffering from delirium. Someone was talking to him, and he guessed it was his mother, only her could be that gentle with him.

- … Mommy… Hurts…

Then the pain returned, but it was followed by a warmth that enveloped all his being. After that he wouldn't remember much but the white and the flashing lights. Sometimes someone was feeding him. But he had difficulties to stay awake. So he slept. But he had the vague impression of being laid on a very soft and warm surface, the pain was slowly going away…

The next time he opened his eyes, though, his head was clear. Cloud could not recognise his surroundings, for he never had been in that room before. He blinked the remnants of sleep still lingering in his blue eyes and propped himself on his elbows. A stinging pain welcomed his return in the world, but it was fairly reduced from the last time he had been awake. He groaned, falling down into the mattress; a water mattress, he noticed, and only one member of SOLDIER could afford that… He was in his roommate's bedroom, in Sephiroth's bed. And the man seemed to be… lying… just next to him!

After calming down a little, he realised the man was wrapped in his own blanket, while the blond was covered by the quilt that was normally on his bed. And with dread he saw that he was clutching his little blue bunny. He had it since he was little, and could not separate from it, even if it was to go in the army. At first, it was accompanied by a yellow bunny, but he had given it to the only friend he had back then… But unfortunately, he had moved out of Nibelheim, and Cloud never saw him again. Now he would really be the laughing stock of the entire academy.

He tried to roll over, but the pain stopped him from doing so. So he lay back, flushed, and fell back asleep. He was awaken by a gentle shake. His superior was in front of him, smiling when he noticed that this time, Cloud was aware of his surroundings.

- Good morning, Cloud. How do you feel now?

- A little better… But… What happened?

- I found you yesterday morning in your room. Zack was there, too. You were so sick we carried you to the sickbay. The doctor said they had to remove your appendix.

- Oh… I should thank you, then, sir. I didn't know it was that serious… *yawn* owww… If you don't mind, forget breakfast for me… I'd rather like to *yawn* sleep…

Sephiroth chuckled.

- Alright. Keep Mister B warm for me, then.

_Mister B?_ Cloud thought as he rolled carefully on his side… And he fell face to face with a old, worn out yellow bunny. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all… He closed his eyes, and at this precise moment, he felt Sephiroth come back next him and caress his hair gently. Flustered, he opened his eyes.

- Sir? Why-

He was cut short by a finger on his lips.

- I am sorry, I really thought you were asleep… *sigh* I… There are things I can't control, and when I look at you… I-I just want to hold you and keep you for myself… In all my life, you are the only one that showed me any kindness, he whispered.

Cloud could not believe what he was hearing. Sephiroth was admitting he was in love with him… So that was explaining all! The Great Sephiroth, the General of the army had been afraid of talking to him because he was in love! And Cloud thought he was in disapproval of him. The blond lifted his hands and cradled the silver haired man's face.

- Please… can I?

His demand was not denied and the General bent down his head to meet Cloud's lips. Two arms also made their way around him, and the blond suddenly fell onto a more comfortable place all of a sudden. He was surrounded by silver and love, he too for the first time in his life, and it's all he ever needed to get better.

End

Author's note

It's always better to recover when you have someone near you… *sigh* I twisted my ankle this morning, practising karate… I know I'm whining, but hell, it hurts!

Cloud: Awww… Poor little author… Here, it's all taped. Even got ice.

Htress: Thank you… Better now…


End file.
